


God, do you hear me?

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 2 seconds of smut, 20 Questions, Bipolar Disorder, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Future Fic, Homophobia, M/M, Meds, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Regrets, Svetlana is also a dick, Swearing, Taking the next step, blasphemy?, canon violence, lip is a dick, slightly occ probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian play 20 questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Mickey is 2 years older than Ian. When Ian was 15, Mickey was 17 and when Mickey married Svetlana he was 19.  
> In this fic Ian is 23 and Mickey is 25. 
> 
> This is loosely based on the quote "If God made us soulmates why is our love a sin?" From an edit by wincestgirl-j2. 
> 
> This took an unexpected twist and there's way more plot than I intended.  
> Xx  
> T  
> 10-15-15: a lot of people have been asking for me to continue this- and I am working on it but I don't know when it'll be up. but keep checking back!

It's a random Thursday night, around one in the morning and they're laying in bed, Chinese take out cartons in each of their laps, the TV playing Bridezillas on low sound.   
"I've got an idea." Ian says as he takes a bite out of a cream cheese wonton.   
"Not ready to go again yet Gallagher damn." Mickey says with a full mouth of fried rice.   
Ian slaps his arm,   
"Chew with your damn mouth closed you animal!"   
Mickey rolls his eyes, shutting his mouth and chewing animatedly.   
"Besides, it's not a sex thing. Let's play 20 questions."   
"What?"   
"You heard me! 20 questions! Please?"   
"Shit. I haven't played 20 questions since like, fucking 7th grade."   
"You played 20 questions?" Ian asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well yeah, I didn't have a totally deprived childhood."   
"So you know how to play, good. I'll go first."   
"Ian," Mickey warns.   
"Mickey," Ian sings back.   
Mickey stabs at his food,   
"Fine." 

Ian smiles,   
"Yay! Alright, alright." He sets his take out container on the nightstand and turns to Mickey, resting his hands on his crossed legs.   
"Jesse McCartney or Aaron Carter?"   
"Are you fucking kidding me?"   
"Um, no. This is make or break relationship material."   
"Fine." Mickey rubs a hand over his face. "Fuck, Jesse McCartney."   
Ian claps his hands and laughs,   
"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold-"  
"Shut up."  
"Sing it with me!"   
"Hush, if you want your question."   
"Okay okay, sorry. Shoot."   
"What's your lucky number?"   
"11." 

"Alright, favorite milkshake flavor?"   
"Chocolate." Mickey replies, setting his food on the nightstand and turning the TV down a couple of notches. "What's your favorite color?"   
"Blue. Like your eyes."   
"You're an idiot." Mickey says, but he's blushing.   
"What's your favorite breakfast food?"   
"Pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes with lots and lots of syrup."   
Ian smiles, "You're gonna get fucking cavities with that sweet tooth." 

"How do you like your eggs?"   
"Over easy with dippy middles for my toast."   
"You're nasty." Mickey replies, scrunching his nose.   
"Okay, I've got one! What was your favorite Halloween costume?"   
Mickey pauses,   
"Um, I never dressed up for Halloween."   
Ian's face drops,   
"Oh I-"  
"Don't feel bad, shit's stupid anyway."   
"Mickey-"   
"Hush if you want me to think of a question."   
"I guess Halloween is pretty stupid." Ian mumbles, reaching into the drawer and grabbing a cigarette and a lighter. 

A few minutes later, after the first cigarette is gone, Mickey speaks,   
"What's your favorite board game?"   
"Candyland." 

Ian drums his fingers on his thighs,   
"What's your biggest kink?"   
Mickeys eyebrows shoot up,   
"Don't you think you'd know?"   
"Unless you're keeping something from me?" Ian asks, a glimmer in his eye.   
"Don't be stupid. Of course I'm not, it's just,"   
"You're not gonna laugh or anything right?" Mickey asks, biting on his lower lip.   
"Course I'm not gonna fucking laugh Mick. I love you and everything that you like?"   
Mickey feels his cheeks flame,   
"I just, I like it when you call me a good boy, and shit like that."   
Ian's eyes widen slightly before he smiles, leaning forward to press his lips to Mickey's.   
"Got a little bit of a praise kink huh? Well that's good. I like that. I like that you know how good you are for me."   
They make out for a little bit, but eventually Mickey pulls away,   
"Hey, you trying to cheat me of my question?"   
"No. Of course not." Ian runs his hands down Mickey's chest teasingly, before leaning back. 

"Alright, what age did you first start jerking it?"   
"Um, 12 or 13ish?" 

"Oh this is a good one! What's a song you know all the lyrics to? Like you could sing the whole thing right now?"   
"Shit, I think like, hollaback girl, by Gwen Stefani? "   
Ian laughs, falling on his back and kicking his legs in the air,   
"I know who it's fucking by! Sing it! Sing it right now!"   
Mickey blushes,   
"No, I'm not, that wasn't part of the question." He kicks Ian. "And stop laughing at me you dick." 

"What's your favorite cheesy song?"   
"L is for the way you look at me   
O is for the only one I see"   
"Okay Gallagher we get it."   
"V is VERY VERY extra ordinary,   
E is"   
"Ian you're shouting, shut up!" 

"What's your favorite kind of pie?"   
"Why the hell do you keep asking me about food?"   
"Cause you've got the biggest sweet tooth ever, now spit it out Mick."   
"Pecan okay? With lots and lots of whipped cream." 

"Alright, what's your secret talent?"   
Ian taps his chin, eyes flicking up so he can look at Mickey's face from where he's laying on his lap,   
"I can suck my own dick."   
"Fucking bullshit!"   
"It's true, don't need you anymore Milkovich."   
"If it's true, I'mma video record that shit." 

"If you could eat one food for the rest of your life what would it be?"   
"Seriously? Seriously? What, do you think I'm just some fatass that just eats all day?"   
"Pretty much, now what would it be?"   
"Snickers." Mickey says with a wink.  
Ian laughs, biting at Mickey's nipple through his shirt,   
"Still like em sweet huh?" 

They get distracted for a bit, but Mickey starts up again, while the come is still drying on their stomachs, only slightly out of breath.   
"What's a nickname you had as a kid?"   
"Um, oh hell there was a lot. But Monica used to call me pumpkin pie."   
Mickey snorts.   
"Heyy." Ian says hitting his arm. "It's adorable."   
"Oh it's so adorable pumpkin pie."   
"You're a prick." 

"What's a theme song you know by heart?" Ian asks, tossing the wet dirty towel on the bedroom floor.   
He does not expect Mickey to bust out singing, "Yo Danny Phantom he was just 14, when his parents built a very strange machine, designed to view a world unseen-"   
"Holy fuck!" Ian cries between laughs. 

It's awhile before he stops laughing enough to answer a question.  
"What was your first alcoholic beverage?"   
"Oh god, I try to forget about this. Jack Daniels. God it killed me. Swore I'd never drink." He gestures to the empty bottles of apple cider beer that sit on their nightstand. "Clearly I kept that promise." 

"Alright, serious question, don't hit me."   
"Not gonna hit you, god."   
"Just a warning."   
Mickey's heart clenches.   
"What is the one thing you are most afraid of? "   
Mickey worries his bottom lip between his teeth for awhile before he answers.   
"That question should be really easy you know? Should be the same thing I've always been afraid of. My dad fucking killing me, gutting me over being gay. Just, he was so fucking mean you know? God he was an evil son of a bitch. So of course it should be him. I mean, I know he's locked up and shit, but he gets out eventually. And no matter how short of a time he's out, he manages to fuck up my life you know? God it's just awful. But. Even knowing he's out there, knowing he can come here and slit my throat, beat me to a pulp, it doesn't scare me anymore. The one thing that scares me, more than anything else in this world Ian Gallagher, is you." 

Ian opens his mouth to speak and Mickey shakes his head.   
"Hear me out please. It's just, you're good. You're so so good, and you could just walk away, and take every single broken, crumbled piece of me with you and never even look back. You could stop taking your medication. You could get depressed again, think it's not worth it to stay healthy for me. You could realize that you deserve better. So much better than me. It scares the hell out of me Ian. You scare the hell out of me." 

Mickey's eyes are watering at this point and his voice is shaking.   
"Can I comment on that answer?"   
Mickey shrugs and wipes his eyes, as Ian sits up on his elbow, leaning over to stare at Mickey,   
"Listen to me Mickey Milkovich, and listen to me good. I am not going anywhere. I love you, goddamn do I love you. I have loved you since I was fifteen years old and I still love you now. I'll love you tomorrow. And the next day and the day after that and the day after that. I'm not leaving, Not today and not tomorrow. I always take my meds, I let you watch me, I let you obsess over them and worry about it. I don't want to be like Monica, I'm always going to take my meds. You're enough Mickey, you're always enough baby, you hear me? I promise you, you're always enough for me to stay." 

"Do I get my question now?"   
Ian laughs and rubs his red eyes,   
"Yes, go ahead baby."   
"Do you believe in God?"   
Ian's eyes widen and he let's out a low whistle,   
"Damn, you don't mess around. Lemme think a minute." 

"You broken over there? This might be the quietest you've ever been Ian."   
"Once Lip told me that wanting to be in the army was stupid, especially for me. He said I must be pretty fucking patriotic to want to die for a country that thinks I'm one of God's mistakes. I hated him so much when he said that. I used to think about that all the time, especially when I was out there. I just, why would God do this to me? Make me gay when it's so wrong. Why would he make my relationship with the person I love so much harder than someone who's straight when he fucking made me this way? How is our love different than Fiona and Steve's? Or Lip and Mandy? Were you really supposed to be with Svetlana? How is that right? I want to believe in God, I want to believe there's some amazing waiting for me that there's something that makes all this fucking pain worth it, but I just don't think there is. No God could make love, something that's supposed to be beautiful, this hard and shitty because he loves us. It's bullshit. If God did this, if God made us soulmates, why is our love a sin?"   
Mickey bites his lip, pushes his hand through Ian's hair,   
"Soul mates huh?"   
"Since I was fifteen." 

"My last question."   
"Alright."   
"What's your biggest regret?"   
Mickey sighs, fingers tightening around Ian's,   
"Being stupid. Marrying Svetlana, not standing up to my dad when I should have. Letting you leave, Ian I'm so-"   
"Stop, that was a long time ago. You were nineteen and you were scared-"   
"You were always so much better than me, braver than me."   
"Mick stop, you hear me? I love you. You're perfect, and everything worked out in the end alright?"   
"But we could have been together so much sooner."   
"Hey hey, we're together now and that's all that matters."   
"But I'm all old, and there's so much wasted time."   
Ian laughs,   
"You're twenty five!"   
"Are you saying that's not old? I have a six year old!"   
"But your boyfriend is young and twenty three."   
Mickey rolls his eyes,   
"Yeah, I guess that's my biggest regret."  
"You don't need to regret it anymore angel. You hear me?" Ian says softly, pressing his lips to Mickey's.   
"I hear you." 

They kiss lazily for awhile, Ian's hand cradling Mickey's neck, Mickey tracing circles on Ian's freckled shoulders.   
"I've still got one more question red." Mickey says, placing a kiss on Ian's forehead.  
"Go ahead then Mr. I didn't want to play this game." 

"Ian?"   
"Mickey?"   
Mickey closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.  
"Oh geez, another serious question?"   
Mickey snorts,  
"You could say that."   
"Well go ahead, I'm getting antsy."   
"Ian,"  
Ian raises an eyebrow,   
"Stop, I'm being serious!"   
"Okay, Jesus I'm sorry, go ahead."

"Ian, will you marry me?"   
Ian's jaw drops,   
"I, what?"   
"You heard me."   
"Is this a joke?"   
Mickey laughs, wrapping an arm around Ian's shoulder and pulling him close,   
"No its not a joke you idiot. Marry me. I've even got a stupid ring if you'd rather-"   
Ian pulls back, wiping at the wetness under his eyes, his smile getting even wider,   
"You bought me a ring?! Let me see! Let me see!"   
"It's stupid-"   
"It's an engagement ring! My engagement ring! It's not stupid, you show me!" 

Mickey pulls away slightly, Ian scooting closer to him like a needy puppy as he reaches into his nightstand taking out a little black box. He hands it to Ian, who's crying even harder as his hands shakily open the box.   
"Oh my god."   
The ring is a simple thick silver band with a small square shaped diamond in the center.   
"There's, on the back," Mickey mumbles, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

Ian looks up at him curiously, plucking the ring out of the box and flipping it over to see where the word free is engraved in elegant script.   
"Oh my god." He chokes, throwing one arm around Mickey's neck, holding the ring tightly in the other.   
Mickey laughs, even though his eyes are wet as well and he takes the ring from Ian,   
"Let's get this on you huh tough guy?"

"You're too good for me. Way too good for me." Ian mumbles as Mickey slides the ring in his finger.   
"Don't you ever say that. It's you who's too good for me."   
Ian laughs,   
"Are we really going to argue about who's too good for who?"   
"No we're not. We're gonna have amazing just got engaged sex and then we're going to wake up and have chocolate chip pancakes and we're gonna tell Yev, and then we're going to call your family and tell them we're engaged, and then we're gonna have engaged sex part two-" Mickey says nibbling on Ian's neck.   
"And then it's going to be just got married sex, and we're gonna have a baby sex, and Mickey's so old he can't remember his name sex-"   
Ian chuckles as Mickey bites down, soothing over the bite with his tongue.   
"And Ian's a smart ass who hasn't gotten laid in a week for his smart mouth sex-"   
"Like you could resist me for a week."   
"True, that's probably why I want to marry you and all." He drawls. 

"I can't believe I'm engaged to Mickey fucking Milkovich. Used to dream about this you know."   
"Me too."   
"You did not." Ian sits up, staring at him.  
"I did. Just thought I'd be dead before it ever happened. And then you got sick-"   
"But everything worked out, we're here now and we're fucking engaged. "   
"Maybe there is a God." Mickey jokes.   
"Well if there is, he owed us this." Ian shakes his head, "Making us from the southside and gay."   
"Maybe he's got a funny sense of humor."   
"Or a fucked up one." 

They sit in silence awhile, Bridezillas playing quietly in the background, Ian's head on Mickey's chest, their hands interlocked, Mickey's thumb tracing over the diamond on Ian's ring. 

"You're gonna wear a ring too right?"   
"Of course you goof. I'll even let you pick it out."   
"What if it has a huge pink diamond heart on it?"   
"I'd kick your ass, but I'd still wear it. The whole point of wearing a ring is for people to know I'm yours. If you want them to know I'm yours because it's got a big honking pink diamond on it, that's up to you I guess."   
Ian laughs, pressing his mouth to Mickey's,   
"I love you."   
"Love you too." Mickey mumbles, chasing after him for another kiss.   
"I won't make you wear a pink diamond."   
Mickey laughs,   
"Thank god."   
"But if you think that was the last time we're playing twenty questions.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey tell the Gallaghers about their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya'll ask for 2 other fics to be made longer and I pick neither, I'm terrible I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll make up for this next chapter because there will be smut.   
> (I'm working on part 2 for Sad boy porn and ghetto knight in shining armor)   
> I just have a lot of feelings okay?   
> Kudos/comments honestly make me move faster!!   
> Xx   
> T

"So I hear congratulations are in order." Says Yevgeny's teacher the next day when Mickey goes to pick him up. Her name is Mrs. Carmichael and she's probably around Mickey's age. She's very pretty, with long black hair and wide green eyes and if Mickey was straight he would probably be all over her.   
"Oh really?" He asks, crouching down to zip up Yevgeny's jacket.   
"Yes really." She says, crossing her arms over her chest and walking over to them. "Yevgeny kept telling us how his daddies were getting married." She says a smile on her face. 

Mickey blushes and Yev nods,   
"They are!"   
"So congrats." She says, holding out her hand for Mickey to shake.   
"Thank you Mrs. Carmichael."  
"Oh please, call me Christina."   
"Okay, and you can call me Mickey."   
"Well Mickey, I hope your fiancee is coming to conferences next week. I'd love to meet him! We need more young parents, and in my opinion more gay parents."   
He raises and eyebrow at her and she wiggles her wedding ring at him,   
"My wife and I have been married for about 6 months now."   
"Well congrats to you too."   
"Thank you." She smiles. "But I'm serious about bringing him to conferences! Anyway, have a good night." She says just as Mickey pulls Yev's hat down over his ears.   
"Bye Mrs. C!" He calls waving. 

"So there wouldn't be any chance you want to go to Yev's conference next week would you?"   
"Yes! Daddy Ian you have to go!" Yev cries from his seat at the table, where he'd been eating an after school snack.   
"You don't have to of course," Mickey starts.   
"Yes yes you do!" Yev says again.   
"Yevgeny, be quiet." Mickey says.   
"Of course I'll go." Ian says smiling, "I just don't know if Svetlana will like it."   
Mickey rolls his eyes,   
"We'll ask her tonight. Speaking of which, go get your stuff together, Mom should be here soon." 

Svetlana shows up late, so late that Ian and Mickey had just made macaroni instead of going out for dinner like they had originally planned.   
"Where have you been?" Mickey hisses, pulling her into the kitchen so Yev and Ian can't hear them.   
"Got held up. I'm here now."   
"Seriously? Yev's been waiting for hours. We had to cancel our plans."   
"Sorry." She deadpans, clearly not sorry at all. "Yevgeny get your stuff!" She shouts. 

"Well while you're here, do you care if Ian comes to Yev's conference next week?"   
"Oh you're into playing house in public now?"   
Mickey fights the urge to flip her off,   
"Yes or no? His teacher's a lesbian, she wants to meet more gay couples."   
She raises an eyebrow,   
"Lesbian huh?"   
"She's married. And our son's teacher. Not that that would stop you."   
She rolls her eyes,   
"Fine, he can go. I don't care, I probably will not go anyways." 

Mickey stares at her,   
"What? Why?"   
"He's in the kindergarten, how much can there be to tell us about him?"   
Mickey stares at her, eyes narrowed.  
"Mickey honey, you seem to think I have a motherly bone in my body, which I do not." She says, butchering the saying slightly.   
Mickey snorts,   
"Clearly." He grits out, still pissed off.   
She stomps her high heeled foot,   
"Yevgeny Milkovich, let's go right now!" She turns to Mickey, pulling a cigarette out of her jacket pocket, "The least you could do is have him ready." 

Mickey slams the door a little harder than necessary when they leave. Ian wraps his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.   
"You okay?"   
"No I'm not okay, that fucking bitch. She shows up late when Yev was waiting for her, and then she tells me she's not going to the conference."   
"What?"   
"Yeah! She didn't even have an excuse, just said she didn't want to go."   
"She's probably just doing it to get to you."   
"Well it's working." Mickey huffs. 

Ian rubs his sides,   
"I'm sure it's just because of how uninvolved you were when he was first born-"   
"We've talked about that! We're over that! Why would you even say that?"   
"I-"   
"You're defending her!"   
"Mickey, I am not."   
"I'm going to bed." Mickey storms off, pushing Ian out of his way. 

Ian gives him space until he gets ready for bed, crawling in next to Mickey.   
"Are you still mad?"   
"I just, I try to forget about that. It was so hard for me and I'm here now. Isn't that enough?"   
"Yes, it is. He's so so lucky to have you in his life."   
Mickey curls up against Ian and tries to get some sleep, because sometimes he honestly doesn't think Yev is. 

The conference comes quickly, and Mickey asks Svetlana one more time if she wants to go, she declines.   
"You want the rugrat an extra night? That's fine by me."   
"Actually, can we just keep him this whole weekend? The conference is tonight, then we're having Friday night dinner with Ian's family tomorrow to tell them about our engagement."   
Her jaw drops,   
"Engagement?" She whispers.   
"I asked Ian to marry me." 

"He said yes?" She asks, blue eyes shining.   
"Yes." He says annoyed. Like Ian wouldn't say yes.   
She doesn't say anything and she almost looks.. sad.   
"Svie," Mickey says softly, "We've been divorced for almost a year, I'm gay, did you really expect-"   
"Yevgeny!" She calls suddenly.   
Yev wanders into the doorway, where they're talking, freshly clad in his pajamas. 

She crouches down and hugs him tightly, kissing his forehead and leaving behind a red lipstick mark.   
"Bye baby. I'll see you soon okay? Be good, yeah?"   
"Love you mommy!"   
"Love you too baby. " She says her voice slightly shaky.   
"Svetlana wait-"   
"Just call me when you're done playing house." She says firmly, taking a cigarette out of her purse, any signs of emotion gone. 

"Daddy Ian, I'm so excited for you to meet Mrs. C! She's so nice, she gives us tootsie rolls when we get questions right!" Yevgeny says excitedly as they walk into his classroom.   
"Is that why you had a cavity mister?"   
"Well I'm just so smart that she keeps giving me candy!" Yevgeny says exasperatedly.  
Ian laughs,   
"You're just like your dad."   
Yevgeny rolls his eyes as a young woman approaches them. 

"Hi Yevgeny! Mickey, nice to see you again." She says shaking his hand. "And you must be the fiancee."   
"I am. I'm Ian Gallagher, nice to meet you."   
"Christina Carmichael and let me just say-" She cuts herself off, grabbing Ian's hand to stare at his ring. "Look at that ring! It's flipping gorgeous!"   
Ian blushes,   
"Um thank you."   
"Ian this one has impeccable taste. In jewelry and men." She winks and it's Mickey's turn to blush. 

"Okay, sorry, that was probably unprofessional. We're here to talk about this little guy."   
She leads them over to a little table and they sit down across from her, Yevgeny in the middle.   
"Are we waiting for anyone else?"   
Mickey shakes his head and she smiles ruefully, opening Yevgeny's folder, "Alrighty then, let's get started." 

"Yev why didn't you tell us you were the best reader in your class?" Ian asks as they walk out of the school.   
He shrugs, his face red.   
"Didn't think it was important."   
Both Mickey and Ian exchange a look before Mickey kneels down in front of him,   
"Hey, look at me. School is important. It's the most important thing in your life right now besides family. Now your teacher just said that you're the best reader in your class, and that you already know all the numbers 1-100. You need to be proud of that, and you need to tell people! You need to tell me and Ian and your mom do you hear me? I want you to tell everyone you know because it's important and you should be so so proud of yourself do you hear me?"   
Yevgeny nods, and Mickey kisses his head,   
"I'm not mad that you didn't tell us. I'm very proud of you okay? You want some ice cream?" 

He chooses to go to Dairy Queen instead of a real ice cream place because he has yet to learn the difference between real ice cream and soft serve. They sit him on the counter and let him look through all the choices before he decides on a large strawberry oreo blizzard. Because Ian also has awful tastes in blizzards (and the fact that Yevgeny doesn't need a large to himself but Mickey's too sweet to deny him) they decide to share. Mickey orders a snickers blizzard and the teenage girl behind the counter watches them in amusement. 

"You guys are adorable."   
Ian and Mickey exchange a look but Yev goes,   
"Thank you!"   
"Is that a reward for something?" The girl asks Yev as she swipes Ian's card.   
Yev blushes and goes quiet, reaching out for Ian.   
"You can tell her." He urges gently  
"I, um, I'm the best reader in my class." He mumbles.  
"Wow!" She says. "That's great! Your daddies must be very proud of you!"   
He nods , reaching out when she hands him the cup of ice cream.   
"Thank you!" He says grabbing the spoon and talking a big bite. "Yummy!"   
The girl laughs, handing Mickey his blizzard.   
"Have a good night you guys. And congrats on being the best reader!"   
Yev smiles, teeth pink and brown from the ice cream, and the girl laughs. 

"Hello! Gallaghers!" Mickey calls, letting himself into the house, Ian carrying a sleeping Yevgeny right behind him.   
"Hi!" Debbie squeals, throwing her arms around Mickey. He hugs her back, having gotten used to her physical contact over the years. She then hugs Ian and takes Yev from his arms.   
"Wake up sweetie." She murmurs, kissing his head and taking him into the kitchen.   
Mickey shakes his head at Ian and they take off their coats and shoes, heading into the kitchen. Lip offers them each a beer, and everyone's already gathered around the table, including Kev and Vee. Everyone's there except Fiona.   
"Where's Fi?" Ian asks, sitting on the only empty chair, in between Liam and Debbie. Mickey hovers uncomfortably behind him before Ian rolls his eyes and pulls him down on his lap, much to Mickey's annoyance. 

"She had to go get more garlic bread, she didn't realize my boyfriend and Lip's girlfriend were coming."   
Ian looks around, seeing two new faces.   
"Hi, I'm Ian, this is Mickey and that's Yevgeny. "   
The cute brown haired girl next to Lip waves,   
"I'm Amanda."   
"Nice to meet you."   
"I'm Brett." The guy next to Debbie says. He's tall, but not as tall as Ian, with sandy brown hair. 

"Me and you are gonna have a talk later." Mickey says, crackling his tattooed knuckles.   
"Mickey." Debbie whines.   
"He's right Debs." Ian agrees, taking a drink of his coke.   
"They're kidding." Debbie says, placing her hand on Brett's shoulder, and the more he looks at him, the more Ian thinks he doesn't look like a senior in high school.   
"I'm not kidding." Mickey says, crushing his now empty beer can. 

"So where's Fi? I'm starved." Vee says, changing the subject.   
"She said-"   
At that moment, Fiona throws open the door, JimmySteve on her tail.   
"Sorry guys! Lemme just cut this up. Ya'll coulda started."   
"No we couldn't have. Lip wouldn't let us." Carl complains.   
"Shut up Carl." Lip says. 

Fiona walks around the table, quickly cutting the three loaves of garlic bread she had got before dishing the spaghetti and salad into huge bowls. Once she sets these on the table, she hugs Mickey first and then Ian, directing them to the fold out chair in the closet. She grabs Yevgeny from Debbie and hugs him tightly,   
"Hi little angel."   
"Say hi grandma Fiona." Ian teases. 

Fiona smacks him across the back of the head and sets Yevgeny in Debbie's lap, crouching down so she's eye level,   
"Do not ever call me Grandma Fiona or I will beat your little ass. It's Auntie Fiona or nothing."   
Yevgeny nods, eyes wide and Fiona busts out laughing.   
"Hey Mick, the wife couldn't make it or?" Lip asks.   
"Fuck off." Mickey says flipping him off.   
"It's ex wife actually." Ian says, scooping spaghetti onto Yev's plate. "And she didn't really want to be here for the announcement we had to make." 

"You're pregnant." Lip deadpans.  
"You're adopting a baby!"  
"You're getting full custody of Yevgeny!"   
"You're moving?"   
People keep throwing out ideas, one more stupid than the next and Mickey can't help but blurt,   
"We're getting married." 

Fiona drops her plate of spaghetti on the floor.  
"What?!"   
"What the fuck?"   
There's an uproar of shouting and Ian and Mickey just sit there, staring at each other, because strangely not one of the screams has been "congratulations". 

"You're, what?" Fiona asks again, wide eyes on Ian.   
"Mickey asked me to marry him and I said yes." Ian says steadily.   
"Mickey asked you?" Lip asks loudly.   
Mickey fought down the heat rising in his cheeks,   
"Yes, I did. Is that a problem?"   
"Where's the ring?" Liam asks, mouth full of garlic bread.   
"Liam, sometimes there's not-" Fiona starts.   
"There's a ring!" Yevgeny says excitedly.  
"Let me see!" Says Debbie excitedly. 

Ian's about to take it out of his pocket to show her, when Lip busts out laughing.  
Ian glares, "What?"   
"Sorry, I just thought you said Mickey Milkovich bought you an engagement ring." He says between laughs.   
Mickey pushes his chair away from the table, chair legs scraping on the wooden floor,   
"You can go fuck yourself you heavy lidded dipshit. " Mickey spat. 

He sits out on the porch a long time. He likes the way inhaling the ice cold air seems to make his lungs burn. 

The door swings open and he groans,   
"Look Ian I'm not-"   
"It's not Ian." Kev says, coming to stand by him. "Want a smoke?" He asks, offering a pack of Marlboros.   
"Oh fuck yeah." Said Mickey, taking one and lighting up immediately.   
"So you actually did it." Kev says, watching Mickey blow the smoke across the balcony.   
"Told you I was gonna didn't I?"   
"You did I just-"   
"You thought I'd pussy out?"   
"No I just-"   
"Look, I know you're just trying to help but can you not? I just wanna smoke this goddamn cigarette and wait for Ian so I can go." 

"You know Lip-"   
"Kev I swear to god, if you defend him I will kick your seven foot ass six feet under. He has been shitting on Ian's sexuality and our relationship for years. It's fucking ridiculous and you know it. I'm done."  
Kev opens his mouth and Mickey shakes his head.  
"Don't wanna hear it unless you're offering me another cig."

A short while after Kev goes back inside, Ian comes out with a sleeping Yevgeny.   
"You freezing out here babe?"   
Mickey shrugs, and Ian grabs his hand, hissing.  
"Oh Jesus. You are. Let's go." 

They have a significant enough ride home to make small talk, and of course Ian starts.   
"Are you embarrassed of me?"   
Mickey's head whips around,   
"What? You're asking me that? Of fucking course not!" Mickey seethes.   
"Okay sorry sorry, you're right. That wasn't okay of me."   
"You fucking think?"   
"Look, I know Lip is being a dick-"   
"No he's more than that Ian and you know it."   
"You normally just ignore him, what happened tonight?" 

"Look, I I know that I was a little shit, and I was in the closet, and I broke your heart again and again, but it's mot like you haven't broken mine Ian Gallagher. I'm not embarrassed of you, I could never be embarrassed of you. You're wonderful and you're way too fucking good for me. I'm pretty comfortable with my sexuality, I mean I'm not telling everybody, but everyone that needs to know, knows. But that doesn't mean I'm comfortable enough for someone to fucking make fun of me for anything I do. I'm sick of the whole Mickey does this Mickey does that and the look of shock on everyone's face. We've been together on and off for 7 years, why the fuck wouldn't we be getting married? It's just fucking unnecessary and it happens all the time. I thought this was going to be a happy moment and clearly it was not." 

By the time Mickey's done with his rant, they've pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building.   
"Thank you for being honest with me. I know that's hard for you sometimes."   
"Yeah, I think I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight." Mickey says, unbuckling Yev from his car seat.  
"Mickey-"   
Mickey turns and heads inside. 

He let's Ian shower first, and he sits out on their balcony, smoking cigarettes from his secret pack he was never supposed to use. He had quit months ago. Old habits die hard he supposes. 

Ian comes out a little while later, hair still wet.   
"Showers yours when you're ready."   
"Okay." Mickey says, he'll just finish this cigarette. "Get some sleep Ian. We'll talk in the morning."   
"You're, you're still sleeping on the couch?" He asks, voice shaking.   
Mickey nods. 

It's quiet for a few moments,   
"Alright, I'll just," Ian says, but makes no effort to move.   
"Hey, did you take your pills at Fiona's?"   
Mickey says suddenly, just remembering. Ian's eyes widen,   
"I, I'm not sure."   
Mickey rubs his face,   
"Shit."   
"I was so distracted, I'm so sorry. I didn't really even eat but I can't remember if I took them before when I thought I was going to eat-" Ian's rambling, voice getting more and more frantic. 

"Hey, shhh." Mickey hushes him, putting out the cigarette and wrapping an arm around Ian. "It's fine. We're gonna call everyone and get it sorted out. Someone had to be paying attention, alright?" 

Ian nods eyes watering, because he feels awful. He can't even let Mickey be mad for twenty minutes before he needs something. If he could just keep track of his goddamn meds.

Mickey curses, finding his phone. He calls Debbie first, cause he's least pissed at her.  
"Mickey! Oh I'm so glad you called, how-"  
"Debs, I need you to ask around and see if Ian took his pills. Ask everyone if they saw him take them. This is important Debs, please." 

When Mickey walks into their bedroom, Ian is sitting cross legged on the bed, sobbing. Mickey kicks off his shoes and crawls into bed, wrapping his arms around him.  
"Sssh, Ian you're fine. Brett said he watched you take the pills. Turns out maybe we won't need to beat up that tool after all." 

Ian let's out a wet laugh against Mickey's neck.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."   
"Hey, it's fine alright. You didn't miss a dose, you're all good." He rubs his hands up and down Ian's arms, "Just relax. You're perfect."   
"I know you're mad," Ian sniffles, "but can you sleep in here tonight? Please? Be mad tomorrow. Be mad tomorrow." He sobs into Mickey's neck. 

Mickey let's go, and slides out of bed as Ian sobs harder. As fast as he can, he strips down to his boxers and shuts off the light, pulling Ian close to him again,   
"Ssh." Mickey murmurs, trying to soothe him.  
"Be mad tomorrow." Ian hiccups.  
Mickey doesn't say anything, just keeps his hands loosely wrapped around Ian's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted Ian to have an engagement ring complete with a diamond that shines as much as Mickey's eyes when he looks at him.  
> Hopefully that's not too "feminine" or anything.  
> Kudos or comment please! Xx


End file.
